In today's hyper information age, it is not uncommon to manage numerous business objects. Many existing applications have been developed to manage a single type of information object. For example, some applications have been developed to manage e-mail messages, calendar entries, tasks, notes, etc. Similarly, some applications have been developed to manage business objects such as purchase orders, sales orders, contracts, service orders, etc. However, existing applications have limited capability to track access of particular business objects and/or related objects. Moreover, access to business objects are not tracked across multiple applications.
In part, existing applications are limited due to the use of multiple devices and applications to access a variety of business objects. Advances in computing technologies have enabled smaller devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, to execute more sophisticated functions and applications. As a result, people often utilize their mobile phones and tablets to perform many of the functions that they previously performed on their personal computers and laptops.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided systems and methods that enable users to search for business objects relevant to particular users. Enterprise search results may be ranked such that that business objects may be displayed according to a calculated relevance value correlated with a user's expectations, interests, and/or business needs.